The present invention relates to the technical field of specific vehicles for senior folks and disabled persons, it is a kind of electric wheel chair.
Currently, the electric wheel chairs on the international market mainly come from outside mainland China, such as the United States, New Zealand, Taiwan (the area reflects the miniature of international market), and etc. Some are assembled and imitated in Shanghai. They have the advantage of intellectual control rod. However, most of them are bulky, the weights of entire chairs are from 60 kg to 120 kg, and they are not foldable and high power consumption. Besides, their running distance is too short. The main problem is that the design unilaterally pursues self-lock function to play a role at any moment. Consequently, a large amount of energy provides virtual power. The motor drives rear wheel indirectly by means of the self-locked worm-gearing system, and the intellectual control rod always monitors and controls the operation of vehicle. The two kinds of self-lock function make the electric wheel chair to be always under the status of ready for braking once it starts, so that it cannot realize to slip by power off. The high power consumption of worm-gearing and electric magnetic brake plus 20 kg to 30 kg of weight of lead-acid battery increases the weight and power consumption of the whole vehicle.